With the advent of digital streaming technologies, as well as the development of ever-advanced network communications and data processing devices, television viewers are no longer content to simply watch TV in a non-interactive manner. To the contrary, many viewers continually demand new and exciting viewing experiences that provide additional features and opportunities. At the same time, advertisers, retailers and other third parties are seeking increasing opportunities to interact with end customers.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, devices and methods that manageably expand the television viewing experience through improved interaction with advertisers, retailers and/or other third parties. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.